efedfandomcom-20200216-history
NWA: Primetime Championship Wrestling
History CODE OF HONOR The Code of Honor is an understood act intended to promote sportsmanship, respect and honor inside the wrestling ring. The Code of Honor is defined by shaking hands before and after every match. Some PCCW stars abide by The Code of Honor and others do not, its all a personal choice. Contest Decisions -Pinfall -Submission -Knockout (if requested by wrestler): Wrestler down on the mat for 10 seconds. -Technical Knockout: Referee stopping the match. -Disqualification -Countout: There is a 20 second count when a wrestler is outside of the ring. -Forfeit -Draw -No Contest Staff Executives *'Owner': Johnny Walker *'President': Bruce Tharpe *'Divas' Division Director': Kelly Kelly *'Senior Vice President of Live Events': *'DragonGate Head Writer': Dana Gordon ' *'Executive V.P. of T.V. Production: *'Manager of Public Relations': *'Head of Talent Scouting': Booker T *'Creative Consultant': *'Creative Consultant': *'Executive Producer': *'Music Director': *Graphic Imagery: TBA Announce Team *'Color Commentator': Kevin Kelly *'Part-Time Color Commentator': Steve Corino *'Ring Announcer': Justin Roberts Interviewers *Jessica Chobot *Renee Young *Luke Thunder *Josh Matthews Referees *'Michael Okuda (Senior Referee)' *'Rudy Charles' *'Charles Robertson' Security Camera Men *''Wade Samuels'' ''' *Taylor Masterson ' *'William Thompson''' Road Agent *''Frank Mitchell'' *'James Sampson' *''Kyle Edgar'' *'Larry Ronalds' *'Ethan Samuels' Wrestlers Men Superstars *Ace Walker *Jason Walker *Joseph Walker *Tyler Youngblood *Matt Raby *Tristen Ramsey *Drew Galloway *Bobby Lashley *Kyle O'Reily *Bobby Fish *Adam Cole *Will Storm *Tyler Wilson *David Basita *Matt Sydal *Johnny Douglas *Chris Andrews *Bruce Fisher *Michael Smith *Karven *AJ Styles *Kenta *Finn Balor *Samoa Joe *Cm Punk *Bobby Roode *Austin Aries *Brock Lesnar *Roman Reigns *Davey Richards *Eddie Edwards Women Superstars *Jessica Pink *Natalya *Melissa Torres *Rachel Fox *Heather Bailey *Tina Walker *Velvet Sky *Angelina Love *Melina Penez *Madison Rayne *AJ Lee *Mickie James *Taylor Wilde *Sable *Michelle McCool *Trish Stratus *Lita *Lacey Von Erich Tag Teams *Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) *Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelly/Chris Sabin) *Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy) *Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby & Tristen Ramsey) *Storm Riders (Will Storm & Tyler Storm) *The Addiction (Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian) *ReDRagon (Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish) *Adrenaline Express (EK Risk/VJK) *LAX (Homicide & Hernandez) *The American Wolves (Davey Richards & Eddie Edwards) *Beer Money Inc. (Bobby Roode & James Storms) *Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara/ Samurai Del Sol) *The Worlds Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Hass/Shelton Benjamin) Championship Titles NWA Championship *"The Future of Flight" Ace Walker (Current) NWA World Television Championship *"The Cowboy" Chris Storm (Current Champion) NWA X-Division Championship *Cedric Alexander (current champion) NWA Women's Tag Team Championship *The Pink BFFs (Jessica Pink & Amu) NWA World Tag Team Championship *The Storm Rider (William James & Tyson James) NWA Women's Championship *Tina Walker (current champion) Episodes Episode 1 1/7/15 - South Doyle High School (Main Campus Gym) Episode 2 1/14/15-Seymour High School Main Gym Episode 3 1/21/15-South Doyle High School (Young Campus Gym) Episode 4 1/28/15-Joes Louis Arena, Detroit Michigan Episode 5 2/5/15-Chicago, IL Allstate Arena Episode 6 2/11/15-South Doyle High School(Young Campus) Knoxville, TN Episode 7 2/18/15-Anaheim, California Angel Stadium Episode 8 2/25/15-Chicago, IL Allstate arena Episode 9 3/4/15-San Diego California Convention Center Comi-Con Episode 10 3/12/15-South Doyle High School (Young Campus Gym) Knoxville, TN Episode 12 3/19/15-Cameron, North Carolina Episode 13 3/23/15- Episode 14 3/30/15-Hammerstein Ballroom, Manhattan, NY Episode 15 4/6/15-Staple Center, Los Angeles, Cal. Episode 17 4/20/15- Thompson Boling Arena, Knoxville, TN Episode 18 4/27/15- South Doyle High School Main Campus, Knoxville, TN Episode 19 5/4/15- Episode 20 5/11/15- Episode 21 7//15- Episode 22 7//15- Episode 23 7//15 Episode 25 5/12/15 Episode 26 5/19/15 Episode 27 5/27/15 Episode 28 6/26/15 Episode 29 6/9/15 Episode 30 6/16/15 Episode 31 6/23/15 Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 Episode 36 Episode 37 Episode 38 Episode 40 Episode 41 8/18/15 Episode 42 8/25/15 Episode 43 9/1/15 Episode 44 9/8/15 Episode 46 9/15/15 Episode 47 9/22/15 Episode 48 9/29/15 Episode 49 10/6/15 Episode 50 10/13/15 Episode 52 10/20/15 Event 53 Event 54 11/3/15 Event 55 11/10/15 Event 56 11/17/15 Event 57 Event 58 Event 59 Event 60 Event 61 Event 62 Event 63 Event 64 Event 65 Event 66 Event 67 Event 68 Event 69 Event 70 Event 71 Event 72 Event 73 Event 74 Event 75 Event 76 Event 77 Event 78 Event 79 Event 80 Event 81 Event 82 Event 83 Event 84 Event 85 Event 86 Event 87 Event 88 Event 89 Event 90 Event 91 Event 92 Event 94 Event 95 Event 98 Event 99 Event 100 Event 101 Event 102 Event 104 Event 105 Event 106 Event 107 Event 108 Event 110 Event 111 Event 112 Event 113 Event 114 Event 115 Event 117 Event 118 Event 120 Event 121 PPV Calendar External Links https://www.facebook.com/groups/122232734778928/